The present invention generally relates to a method of fabricating a door trim of a vehicle, and more particularly, to a fabrication method in which the ornamental cloths can be firmly attached to the center part of the door trim.
Generally, the automotive door trims have an ornamental member such as cloth, carpet, and others on appropriate parts of the door trims, on the purpose of ornamentation or comfort feeling.
A prior art of mounting such an ornamental member on a door trim is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,236,534, wherein a non-preformed decorative member is contact-bonded and fixed by use of a mold for contact bonding to the main body of a door trim according to its complicatedly curved surface, excessive portions of the decorative member are cut away by a fusing blade attached to a bottom tool for contact bonding, and the decorative member is subjected to a peripheral/end edge treatment by a press-in bar.
By the way, when the door trim main body is placed on a surface of a bonding upper die, a vacuum device is needed for holding the main body on the upper die, which result in a high cost. And, during the process the workers should hold the main body before the device is applied, which makes the workers tired.